


堕落自救三部曲

by section_of_existence



Category: TF二代练习生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/section_of_existence/pseuds/section_of_existence
Summary: 恶劣臆测，谨慎阅读，勿上升真人。一个20年开春的存稿。
Relationships: 泗逸





	1. Chapter 1

那么暴躁叛逆又被世界辜负 无法与世界和解的  
只能是陈泗旭  
伸出援手的 只能是敖子逸  
但是我不想写大名

简称C和A吧。  
那是C浑浑噩噩的只能感知到冷的冬天，让他暖的只有烟和酒，偶尔的还有他那个太妹女朋友的身子。他不仅对虚拟的游戏成瘾，对所有让他堕落的一时尽欢都有了瘾，舍友痛骂他，说他是烂泥，一生都废掉了。他麻木地轻声说，滚，不要你管。  
舍友摔门离开前打开了他的窗子，他的宿舍里散发着食物变质的臭味，是半个月的泡面盒子，堆在地上没扔，夹杂着烟灰和酒气。呼呼的冷风是清洁的，他用香烟屁股在墙上乱涂乱画。他心烦意乱的时候就是这样。  
冷啊，冬天，自从去年冬天开始，他的手脚就生冻疮，对于那段网瘾矫正训练营的生活，他还偶尔想起，想到各方面的，冻疮提醒他，游戏里遇到的脏字提醒他，和女友打炮的时候那些姿势提醒他。那里头的人有些是已经半疯了，来戒毒瘾的，玩得太多了，一下子当和尚，成天成天地想那事，一边自虐一边讨论那事。  
他14岁，一个几乎一无所知的处男，缩在床脚被人笑，在对方用头撞门，发出巨大回响的时候，把荤话随着巨响都记下，灌顶似地在脑海里开了荤。在他同宿舍那个瘦成一根枯木的戒毒者，寺院撞钟一样的苦修里他从内里开始浸淫肉欲腥甜，腐坏发烂，在出去之后对曾经的天真妄想古井无波，石破天惊地爆发出来耳濡目染的恶，一点一点地复习着在他那个太妹女票上发挥出来。太妹嫌他邋遢得恶心，又贪他那份冷峻的花巧。  
太妹喘着气说，最近闹疫情，她回家了，这是年前最后一炮。三五下穿好长羽绒服就往外走，真空的。  
他沉浸在余韵里，没回答，点了一支烟。  
冻疮又疼又痒的时候，他脑海里飘过了一阵清洁的气味，是一个人分他的白羽绒服。是洗衣剂的味道，那个人身上一贯的类似于家的味道，手的温度也是，再自然不过地拉过他，想念他，也记得那童话故事里的夜灯，他轻柔地祝愿他，不再害怕黑夜，一夜好眠。  
那个人用天底下最纯洁善良的好意，制了一份瘾给他。他成日里幻想着煎熬着干渴着，想占有好意，想高山流水遇知音地义气，又想实际地抱一抱，温存一下确定一下，那阵好意绝不是虚无缥缈的。  
他好明白，女人可以一直换，这个人疏远了就没了。  
说到底也不会过头的，他在这个人的方面向来都提醒自己一定清醒，不能有半点差池。压根不是想着源远流长好聚好散，是没完没了的意思，他贪。  
他在回忆里无限回放着，A穿着校服向他跑来，成为他那段戒网瘾经历中，唯一的探望者，唯一为他勇敢的，不放弃他的人。想着想着，意思就变了。回忆里的望过来的笑容越来越甜，因为A害怕孤单，陪A北漂的日子越来越像是偷来的美梦，A怕黑不敢睡的时候，两个人挤一张单人床。A极粘人地抱着他，睡着之后却会转身把自己缩起来。他呼吸之间都是那股子洗衣液和痱子粉的气味。A向来都是童年的象征。  
他却渐渐地体会到粉丝们爱A的那些欲，极秀气修长的手指，天真的会撒娇的眼睛，和淡淡的距离感。阳刚的棱角和忧郁的神情。  
他有过隐秘的快乐，拍同一片晚霞，记一次只有他陪伴品尝蛋糕的生日，全世界都在庆祝“圣诞”而他就在世界中心为A点蜡烛，太嚣张了几乎是飘在云端的，C也觉得自己优越的时刻。更别说那些撒娇了，只有他能听到的孩子气。不想分享，想分享的只有赌气，闷着情绪唱情歌，字字都是唱给你。  
你不会知道的，绝不会。  
他对A就是有这种自信。A永远都是无知无觉的被他蒙骗的那个。他还不够恶劣吗？否则为何家庭也放弃他。可是A看不到，被蒙骗着为他反抗全世界，只觉得他可怜，给予绝对的友谊。在这种任性里，极其快意。  
宠我啊，永远宠我，被我骗着，相信着我。我可怜你，我心疼你，务必被我骗下去，务必永远记挂我。  
拜托了，拜托。  
每一次想A，心理活动不外乎这些。他也感叹自己的恶毒，全在爱他的人身上发作。可惜大千世界，可悲可笑，只有一个人毒发了。不是他年芳十八的女朋友也不是他知书达理的老妈。是个一直喊他老弟的傻小子。

满世界的病毒把他隔绝在艺校宿舍里，没人管没人顾，家里打了压岁钱给他，就算这么打发了。女票闲得无聊，远程骂他三个小时，骂完就拉黑了，他当然清楚怎么回事——她又从来不只是这一个男人。  
凡是个人总有厌倦他的一天，他早就厌倦这个世界。  
脑子空白的时候，也想不到谁，更不会想A。  
往往是他舒服极了差点什么的时候，脑子里浮现那股温暖清洁的洗衣剂的味道。生活特别烂的时候反而想不来。他告诉自己，A的存在是锦上添花的贪念罢了。  
他关紧门窗，打开煤气，打算就这么去死。  
没必要跟世界告别，很随意的，开着手机。  
谁也不能动摇他。

他意识恍惚的时候，微信通话的铃响了起来，像是猛地一针强心剂，C几乎是奔到窗前把窗撞开，他那一刻反叛自己，不想死，完全不想。一看那个沙雕熊猫头的头像，眼眶一酸，真的只有你。再一看窗外面，一座被恐慌笼罩的城市里，孤零零的一抹白，在他宿舍门前晃。

“哩怎莫来的。”  
在微信里问的时候他在把地上那些乱七八糟的垃圾收好，时间来不及，他用清水抹了抹头发，换了衣柜里从来没有穿过的校服，奔到楼下去。

“还能怎么来嚯，逃出来的，闷！哩又不回家sei……喂喂喂，不请我上切，我俩上啷个地方sei！哩不回家，窝来找哩。也行哈，看样子哩想上宾馆搓澡是吧，锅窝有钱，窝请哈。”  
A向来有点洁癖，带着口罩，也闻不出来，估计是看C头发没洗，开句玩笑，不想这人是真的要洗澡。

俩人到宾馆开房。A还背着个包，里面竟然是换洗衣服，但也就两套。算算是不够穿，进宾馆就脱个精光，一冲凉，把宾馆浴袍穿了。湿着头发玩手机。C耐心地用热水泡热自己，洗净自己。浴巾一甩，随手擦两把，钻进被窝里。两个人开着灯，玩着手机，不说话。

他知道A向来有说不完的话要讲。只是还没到时机，也许是累了，等会儿就会睡着。于是他默不作声地等，压根没有心思打游戏，余光瞄着A。果不其然，哈欠一声连着一声，整个人慢慢往下移，歪着头要睡了。C轻手轻脚地去翻哪里有吹风机，调到最小档，暖风，蹲在床头给人吹头发。

A被闹得没法睡又不好意思，坐起来拒绝，一睁眼，抬手捂了捂眼睛，整个往被子里一滑，声音闷闷的，不算响。“CSX！你！不雅观！”

C把人从被窝里扒拉出来不费事，A胳膊上肌肉都有没有，他可早就秀过肱二头肌。A的耳朵都是通红的。

“哩啷个意思。”带着一点好笑的气音。

“哩啷个意思？裤头都不穿！”A大声抗议。

C本是无所谓地按捺自己，兄弟道理，你有的我也不缺，都看过了何必要羞。再细看一眼，那份羞和怯，免不了地眼神暗了暗，这房间好静。只剩两双眼在对视。C想想，生了一点怯意，又决然地破罐子破摔。似乎是最好的气氛，绝不该错过，又觉得，这气氛和心跳只是自己的，对面瞪着一双太无辜的眼睛，一望去还是十三四岁的灵魂。他好残忍，一把抚上未干的发丝，用力地胡乱亲吻，一吻就要把对面的稚气吻尽，一吻就要宣告：你诱惑我在先的，你昭昭然故意。

竟然还能分神想，月份再小，虚岁也十八了，他夺走的是个成年人的初吻。

他之前太自信的“绝不过头”，简直是个flag。他无数次劝自己清醒时默念地“他待谁都一样地好”，全然不奏效。化作了翻倍地戾气，告诉自己“你要他待你好，世界第一纵容，毫无底线的纵容。”

吻到人愣了，留了喘息的余地，不见人挣扎。A什么本事都没有，更干不出拿自己、拿情谊威胁人的事，一点也不行的大好人，只是发愣，傻呆呆地醒神。眼睛里一层水雾蒙了上来，可怜见的，招施虐欲，他是浑然不知的，能想到的法子，是把被子当武器，一手抓着，预备蒙住自己。却被C预先拦下了，C一边细细地啄，一边慢慢地解释：“我先前只亲过一次人，一次就把到了。不是舌吻。”手上的力道压根不容人反抗。

他有的是耐心去琢磨对方哪里敏感，一边挖掘一边诚恳：“我没病的。”C端详着A的神情，那漂亮的眼睛盛着泪，下一刻就要摇摇欲坠，什么苦头也没吃，满是痛苦的样子。他爱惨了这份漂亮又大概是无奈，他长叹一口气，亲吻这个人让他上瘾，嘴唇是那么甜那么软，他沉溺在梦幻里暗暗感慨。

是想让你爽的，会爽的。

“你没病，你是疯了。”A扭过头极镇定地说，再不开玩笑的绷着脸色。看得出来，他走出房间的那刻，这俩就会绝交。C搞砸过太多的事情，不差这一桩了。他想起今天本来是要死的，可能是上天安排A过来满足人生最后一个妄想。他从这场临时起意里发觉，他竟然彻骨地想干A，干一次就可以去死。

“我是疯了。”C掏出床头柜的那些玩意，开拓着A的身体，叼着套子，痞气地从牙缝里挤出几个含混的字眼，“人生得意须尽欢。”

他是没有搞过处的，他的初恋他的太妹女朋友，压根就没什么初级模式，带他测试过浑身解数的各种招。哪里知道会有多难，哪里知道真的看见A眼泪大颗大颗滴下来，抿着嘴一瞬间的委屈，就连爱也不想做了。

他一点办法都没有，进退两难地开始骗人。他也是那么没本事的，全世界看穿了他瞧不起他，他也只会想尽办法地坦诚地只言片语地卖惨骗A。到头来还是这一招。

他喃喃着，从来没有说过的字眼，他自以为的傲气和自尊让他从没有喊过的字眼，他向来一本正经地喊大名，AZY三个字，更亲近的时候喊的是ZY，只不过A从没留心过……曾经出现的去掉姓氏的亲密。也怪那个时候C的语气刻意无所谓。

他低声下气地喊，哥哥，哥哥。喊得A也恍神。喊得A又在想这一身的责任感，一次又一次地奔去C身边的原因。是因为……是哥哥啊。

再撒娇也一直努力地体谅人。

是惯性使然，A撒娇了。他哆嗦着喊疼，他黏黏糊糊地说，你出来嘛……手不自觉地撑着C的脖子，像是想努力地抽离自己，浑身发抖地重复，你出来好不好……

C毫无出息，宛若一个秒射的处男。沉默更证明了这一点，就这么让人自力更生地一寸一寸挪走了，赔本买卖地按着人蹭了两下腿根，交代了。

最后一件事也搞砸了。连个爱都没做成。  
他看着天花板发呆，身边那位一动不动地小心抽气。

好失败的人生啊。

直到他感觉A伸手揽住他脖子，努力往身边揽，也不知道是怎么使力的，疼得呲牙，要他配合点。

就听A那不知哪来的流里流气的混账口气：“你说我们竟然连这都试过了，还有什么做不成的事。”

哪里来的盲目乐观。他一如既往地嫌弃，不懂A的脑回路，这个时候突然醒悟，原来曾经和想象的偏差那么巨大，曾经他和他只是互相听不懂的小伙伴。他不敢再想，一瞬间的幻灭真要他的命。

去死，马上就去，他无牵无挂。几乎是转身看向窗外的那刻，A扭过他的头，掰着他的脖子，凑上来。A笨拙地亲吻着他，傻得要他掉泪。

“太折腾了吧，是晚安吻哦。”A说完就艰难地转身，这次够到了被子，头也不回地钻进去了。

哪里来的的傻子啊。C抱着那团被子，抱着全世界最柔软的爱。

总有一天要让人爽到。

这个念头竟然萌发了他的生志。他是腐坏的下流的人。

完


	2. 私奔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BGM是曾轶可的《私奔》

* * *

天是冷的，成了分一点被子的借口，成了拥抱的理由，前半夜还好，两个人都消停，A是真的在睡觉，只是睡眠一向浅，他睡觉时像是最脆弱的某种小动物，一丁点动静就微微地睁着眼看，呼吸声也不重，几乎是有点委屈的乖巧。C全然没有睡意，深夜不是他睡觉的时间点，顺理成章地动手动脚，遭到了A含糊的质疑：“太累了……”C保证他不会做到最后一步，A听得都无语了，只是整个人被缠住了逃不开，他叠声说大哥你行行好我要睡觉我真的要睡觉，咬字硬得几乎是有点生气了。

“你是发情期吗？”A的意思是你这是遇到春天的繁殖交配的动物吗。C却以为他有什么涉猎，看过那些粉丝的奇怪脑洞，他就去找A的后颈，A不肯转过身，全身使力后背粘着床单不动，像是世界上最顽固不化的石头，深吸一口气要憋死自己，他认识到他说了什么奇怪的话，他回过神了。石化。C转移了目标，一口吮住了A的喉结，逼着A松口喘气，再去衔那双唇，冬天太干了，这个人嘴上有干燥的裂口，从不是尽善尽美的也好，粗糙与柔软都那么恰当，他无限眷恋与缠绵。

A无语地只能发出一丁点的细小的呜咽。

“你这是吻技特训吗？”A扭头躲开轻轻地喘息，自顾自又找到了一丁点语言的乐子，他被这个想法逗得有点明显的笑意，眼神了然又无辜，C想这就是眼睛会说话，他的胡作非为都被这双眼默许。他还有一些别的想法需要马上去实践，不是的，不是吻技特训。

他向来地简洁：“不止。”

他其实手活不怎么样，但是没有关系，他要搞他，要玷污他，要让他高潮的时候想起自己的脸。他其实不确定他剧组生活是怎么样的，不知道他有没有暗恋明恋的对象，不知道他的X生活，更不知道那些他想一下就发疯的潜规则。可是这些都没有关系了，A会属于他。他要让自己成为最最过分的那个，突破所有的尺度下限，成为那个绝无仅有。A显然被他的手劲弄疼，那话儿敏感，已经是个蓄势待发的状态，这个时候C紧紧盯着A，破釜沉舟地埋下头。A几乎是在C的吐息靠近那话的时候就射了，C整张脸脏得不行，还是固执，沉默地含了下去，像是在搞形式主义。

A说你搞什么呢我射都射完了。C就像是只知道执行任务的哑巴。A想他无论要怎么挽回也挽回不了，C没想过以后吧。A的贤者时间迷茫到一点困意也无，他是那么累，又因为某种突破带来的破碎感想哭。

C在洗手间洗脸，A听着水声默念C的名字，潜意识里C的名字是一个问题又是一个答案。他自问自答。他脑海里飘过了太多画面，不是今天的。却也相关。是那些他觉得忘了就好的话语和肢体接触，太过炽热的眼神，和给他窒息感的态度。

很多时候他不知道他人的好究竟是不是好，他只确定这些都是诱惑，只是本能地害怕，他要自己的心远远地逃脱。他要自己沉默着不回应，要自己冰冷要用调皮掩饰又狡猾地幽默。该下地狱的从来不是他。

如果色相是障碍，他可能在种种不顺的戏弄之后，一晃神有恨过自己的皮相，不用天来妒。爱是那么浑浊，交杂着关怀善意和他并不想接受的欲。他好难在他人痴迷他色相的时候感到爱，偏偏他是靠着皮相吃饭的，偏偏他还渴望着被照耀被聚焦的舞台画面。用自己的贪婪和他人的贪婪互相交换，却是满心空落落。

他也有去试着和女生交往，他那些对恋爱的幻想却因为对方的浮躁全都破灭。他想起他被某位挺有分量的人物发了烟，对方看他不会抽的样子又是怜惜又是轻蔑。他想着想着，因为活着，一阵恶心。可能自己早就是满布裂痕的玻璃制品，C是非要他完整地裂开的那道重力。

C当然是爱他，只是他从来不需要的就是过分的爱。

C回来以后是A提出来的。

你做吧。

C摇摇头，变了主意，好像他也累了，或者因为达到了目的又开始颓。只看一眼A的脸，对那双开始褪去神采的眼睛，下了定论，你先睡觉。

A关了灯，主动缠上去，在他最害怕的黑暗里，生涩地取悦C，再生涩也好轻易地能点燃C，真是完蛋。A硬生生地把自己交给他以为的兄弟。他俩甚至没戴套。

“你在作死。”C想明明一开始是他在作践这份感情，他以为A是一块钢板，有坚韧的乐观筑成的铜墙铁壁。他想疯一把，他不喜欢稳定的只有一点点的暖，要么把我烧死，要么一刀两断。他下意识地知道是后一种，甚至不容违拗，走向由他的没下限改成了后一种。C的脑子向来是比A印象中的还要好，他仅凭这种反常能猜得出，A真的遇上了事。

“我真的想让你爽……”  
那就用最原始的快乐忘掉一切吧。我不要你想那些我压根不知道的往事。你只要记得我的好我的坏，不是吗。

事实证明做爱是很爽的事情。A在两个人构筑的痛苦里得趣，C更是发挥了正常的水准，还超常地去体谅床伴的情绪，以他人的快乐为先。A爽得一塌糊涂。

A哑着嗓子乱叫的时候，已经是大脑一片空白。但是他捕捉到了那个不寻常的称呼，C含着他的耳垂喊他，三妹妹。想想也是，A在挨操……什么没大没小的。

“你欠揍……”A甩了一巴掌到C身上。又开始跑题，“你有几个好妹妹……”

“我初恋，掰了。然后就是你。这样的……也就是你。”C也到了贤者时间，赶着A去洗澡，手头差了一根烟，只能开窗透气，朝霞在远处酝酿着，他脑子里出现了北京的天。那是晴朗的，只有两个人走过的风景。

想起昨天A走在路上蹦蹦跳跳地说，只有那么三天哦。又想起灯关掉之前，A那双黛玉的眼，哀而不伤的镇定，像是要把整个命运坦然地献给自己。C扭头，大步走去浴室，看看情况给人做清理，一边体谅人一边嘴贱。问A是不是在剧组……话都没有说完，又看着A整个人一瞬间紧绷，C转了话题说，你都私奔来着了，要给你送个礼物。

A咧了一下嘴，调侃道，又是什么把我自己送给你的套路吗？

C摇摇头，你猜。

起来吃早饭，A只能吃点清淡的，为此又装模作样地捶了C几下。C更觉得A所有的脾气都是娇气，可爱死了。

两个人折腾得太惨烈了，导致只能在房间里联机打游戏。本来封城的状态下，的确是跑不到任何地方去，C真的不知道A怎么来的。

只是游戏的间隙多了很多吻，水到渠成的腻歪。  
A说，你这样子，我只能赚钱养家了，哇啊都靠我了。  
一副装腔作势的得意洋洋，并不真的得意，更多像是给接受天生劳碌命找个借口。  
C看游戏不看人。A其实比他那个太妹女票烦人多了，女票来了就是打炮，A会讲好多好多看过的小说，在他打游戏的时候拉住一只手给他看掌纹算命。又土味地搞了一堆抖音的花样，一定要他看要他表扬。  
一会儿又好奇是什么礼物。

C好烦这个人。又烦又喜欢，恨不得大干三百场，精尽人亡。因为一点点的可爱就被可爱到发疯，这俩人没日没夜地造爱。到了第三天，A连在剧场教保安玩的抖音都说完了，在吐糟自己的角色怎么那么多肢体接触，对面女演员又不认识，他好尴尬。

C说：“有完没完，不怕我吃醋啊。”  
A感觉自己说错了，就故意听不懂：“你你你！连保安都醋都吃！”C抱着人沉默了，满心都是一首歌的歌词。

下午A就走了。回程路上，听见C的语音一条一条发过来。是一首歌，C最擅长唱的那种。

安静到让整个人跟着他深刻。

他查了查歌词。是叫 私奔。恍然大悟这就是礼物啊。


	3. 想自由

之后几天里那些片段总是在他脑海里转  
慵懒又颤抖的呻吟 小声的撒娇与抱怨  
手脚微凉的温度 与内里的温度差  
黏糊的眼泪 汗 体液  
沐浴露清洁的香气和两人的体味  
肢体的细节的美  
看不够的眼睛 锁骨  
摸遍了的软而滑的皮肤 不同关节  
跳动的脉搏 起伏的胸腔 高潮时扬起的下巴  
他知道腿根最软 知道嘴唇最甜  
他把他的全身尝了一遍  
是末日里最后一口甜点

怯怯的百分百信任的眼神  
所有一时兴起的胡闹和妥协  
A陪他作 他不懂的却潜意识里坚信的纵容

他贪的就是一点体己的柔软  
导致他苟活于世的时候总是琢磨那些细节  
竟然也就那么三天  
三天就看尽了他所有可能的姿态

被胁迫的主动的柔软的强势的缠绵的依恋的疏远的  
都是他的情动 以自己的情热掀起的荡漾

他从某一刻明白了上天的公平 更早的时候就知道  
缘分走到最亲近的那一步 获得比别人更多的殊荣  
接下来就是失去了 失去的往往更多  
就像是他明明拥有过的陪A过生日的权力  
下一年就再也没有见过一面 因为有过 就再也没有了  
这些他倒是都看淡 拥有过就是拥有过  
不争的事实

他是他世界里最清爽 不腻味的长久的欲望  
欲望的放纵即他现有的全部自由  
他全挥霍在这个人身上  
一个代号为爱和自由的人  
用肉欲净化他 用肉欲挽留他

把自己献祭给最污浊的欲 换取一时贪欢的大脑空白

他们是后现代  
打破了所有规则 不顺应任何人地活着  
竟然做爱做出了一点生命力  
最顽强的执迷不悟 让人偏激地活着  
A一点一点让他平和 用极端的激动 带来平和  
堵不如疏  
他是他的解药 一切都可治愈  
是索取 是毫不能体谅任何A的心情的索取  
在爱里面盲目 只能接受A的所有指引  
又用最强势的行动 不容违拗的让A活在情欲的困境里

他想他什么也不怕  
A答他没什么好怕了

淡定地像是赴死的战士

他们知道的 现实生活将把一切压碎  
压碎之前 压碎之后 谁也不能真正如愿  
A在他的爱里破碎  
像是唯一能选择的就是 把破碎交给一个不会去恨的人  
让总要来临的勉强 有一层足够软的底色

让这场大义的唯一自私 辛酸到让人落泪

生活还在继续 增添的只是很多无聊的撩骚调戏  
他们像是用一次爱强迫两个世界接轨  
在难捱的寂寞 难以支撑的痛苦来临时  
有一个逃跑的通道 能有片刻的喘息

见证爱是最坚固的分子  
灵魂碎了一地也闪闪发光

终。


End file.
